


Despair is an Enticing Addiction

by Daisysmartheart



Series: Tsumugi and Shuichi are two Fucked Up Kids (W.I.P.) [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Addiction, Bi Shuichi Saihara, Dual Mastermind AU (Kind Of), Gen, Major Spoilers (New Danganronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Shirogane Tsumugi, References to Trial Three (New Danganronpa V3), Shuichi Saihara participated in the previous Killing Game, Tsumugi Shirogane and Shuichi Saihara are Cousins, You guys sign up for two dirty kids? No?, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: Who said Tsumugi was a complacent little company doll? Certainly not her. She may love Danganronpa, but it certainly wasn't the only reason she agreed to mastermind her games.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: Tsumugi and Shuichi are two Fucked Up Kids (W.I.P.) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670986
Kudos: 26





	Despair is an Enticing Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is different from my usual, huh? I felt like just getting down to the nitty-gritty and writing out some of my favorite headcanons on paper. Shuichi is also trans but it isn't relavent to the story, might be if I decide to continue this. Is this also technically my birthday gift to myself? Yeah kind of.

It was done. Tsumugi had her perfect crime, all thanks to those absolute idiots in the hall. She wouldn't lie, she had grown increasingly tired of the characters she had written. By now, the only ones that held her interest for more than passing seconds were those she had planned to be the blackened. Her survivors were interesting, yet so horribly plain. Even the victims were painful to watch. Maki would have honestly been a threat if she wasn't doing such a shitty job of hiding herself. Tenko was overly loud and obnoxious. Kaito was overall a pain, his blathering about hope and overcoming obstacles even more obnoxious than when it came from Kaede. Kokichi tried so hard to play a long con that only wound up failing in the dirt. She couldn't help but laugh, and why not? Out of all of her meticulous creations those two were the closest to actually getting away. Of course, that oh-so-precious detective had to win out in the end, but it was at least somewhat entertaining.

Minutes crept by painfully slow, she had to waste just enough time to make her little bathroom trip seem real. Part of her wanted to scream as she saw her little detective enter with the petite pianist. How fucking tiring. She was due back any moment, the announcement had already started. Back to playing the innocent little damsel who shrieked at the sight of blood. How unfair, it wasn't even a death where she could claim to be farther away to truly sink into her personal despair. That sick freak she had planned was accidentally a little too smart, he'd call her out and then it'd be all for naught. Oh well, his own crimes would allow her that time. The cultist and the radfem would give her a reason to run to get the others; who would notice if she took a few extra minutes; who would notice the way her eyes were totally bugged out, blame it on the fear, no one would notice. Course she could always use the post-trial… that was a fun prospect. More despair, bigger high. Yeah, Tsumugi figured she'd do that instead.

It was final, this farce sucked. God if she could she'd go all out then and there, showing all these idiots what the truest form of despair looked like. It wasn't some punk dumbass' death -- it was the falling of nations, the sight of friend mourning friend (and maybe more, she saw the way Saihara looked at them both,) watching a killer think they've beat the system and then scream and make a mad dash for a futile escape. That was despair. That was the toe-curling pleasure she sought. But for now, more playing cute and hiding behind her own devils to stay true to the role she had made for herself. Why had she done that again? Possibly the biggest fuck up in her career, unless you counted that time she failed so miserably she got forced into making this shit hole. Oh well, play the role to win the prize. Read from her own script and realize all the mistakes in it. In hindsight it probably would've been smarter to just pretend she had worked through the night and come out only when Monokuma forced her out for the announcement. A believable enough excuse, but one she didn't have the idea to write. 

Thankfully the pair of idiots had eaten her lie up without question, and she was in the clear. All she needed was for no one to raise a question during the rest of the investigation or the trial and she would get her rewards. Not money, or drugs or even sex, just the knowledge that she had done this. The knowledge that it was because of her all this was happening. Watching everyone fall to despair but be too complacent, too plain to relish in it like she did was her prize.

In all fairness, it isn't like she requested this role. She would've been fine watching this from a truly small role, relishing in watching the shy man originally intended for this role sob and whine as he was forced into this, completely forgetting back when they were cousins relishing in that despair together, watching as the other slowly built up to his high while her own hit like a sack of bricks. Shuichi was an even bigger junkie than her and he just threw it away at the last minute, like it suddenly meant nothing to him once he realized there was a very real threat behind becoming the evil in this world. They could've been truly great together, masterminding a game the likes of which had never been seen all for their own sick kicks. What a spineless coward. Once she had loved her cousin -- not in the way her creation did his sister -- but now she despised him. He'd thrown away their chance at greatness. They could have went down in history as Danganronpa's greatest twin masterminds, even greater than Junko and Mukuro themselves, and he took it away. Not once, but twice. Tsumugi had hoped once, hoped to bring the biggest despair to the largest amount of people, all while her cousin played the meek friend who was truly a turncoat. The whole trial three plotline could have just as easily been them, but they had jointly decided against it. Even outside of this, they had been kept away from each other after an unfortunate incident involving the death of a certain gamer had thrown them both so hard they got caught. Who knows what a plotline like that could do to them, at least the one she wrote for this was false, that hag had been lying in the dirt for at least five seasons after being hacked into pieces by the Ultimate Woodcutter.

Enough dwelling on her own issues, there was a trial to get to in a semi-fashionable manner. Too early or late and she'd be seen as suspicious. She stood in the back of the elevator, eagerly eating up the fear and shame in everyone's eyes as they lowered to a place where one of them would certainly die. Obviously there was someone she intended it for, but things could go another way. It'd piss her off but she could hide for a little and hope the CEO wouldn't have her fired or worse. Just stay the perfect amount of calm and frantic and get away without suspicion. Easier said than done, but she was Tsumugi mother fucking Shirogane, Mastermind of the fifty-third killing game. Even the part of her that really was a plain scared girl was overridden by the despair junkie she had become.

Every part of her was shaking when they finally arrived, every fiber of her being on edge as that familiar sense of hopelessness set in. Easy enough to blame it on fear, "her" role was made for it. That idiot ate it up, offering to help her seeing as they were to be next to each other. Like hell she'd let him. She was glad however that at least one of her creations had some sense of personal thought towards the future. Shame he had to go the way he does, from what she had heard from another intern responsible for the love hotel events his was rather spicy. Could've been a fun out, if not for the fact his despair would give her such a better rush. She knew he knew something didn't line up, but they both knew saying anything would place suspicion where it was not needed, and the last thing he needed was potential victims dying at a hand that was not his own. Writing these characters had made it so dreadfully boring to sit through these events but she had to. For herself. For the future that Shuichi had abandoned. For Danganronpa. For despair.

The trial passed almost in a blur, she had been on the chopping block for a mere second before her darling cousin had seemingly solved the case. She was honestly surprised that many had followed his line of reasoning when she was at risk. Shame all three of them would be dead within the next pair of trials. Could have been fun to have characters actually start to figure things out, not the meager facade at it Kokichi would later suggest. Oh well, the trial had ended exactly according to plan, Kaede Akamatsu was hanging dead before being crushed oh so gorgeously. Tsumugi felt her knees buckle as her natural reaction to the despair set in, fake tears springing to her eyes to hide the true reason for her falling act. If all went well, her little spider would follow the set thread of fate and all it would depend on is if those dumbass bears could do their jobs. She hated them. All of them except for Monokuma were useless and she hated the secondary incest plotline she had to write in, sick fucking fetishists needed something too, and it was the one point she couldn't argue. After all, that's why she was here. Everyone with a lick of common sense knew those baby bears wouldn't sell like product managers thought, no one cared for any Mono- outside of Monokuma and Monomi.

Collecting herself and riding the elevator back up, the truly deranged part of her loved seeing the tears roll down Shu-chan's face. Her act had finished its' first phase, and she'd be back for the finale. After all, what final trial would it be without Ju- The Mastermind. Her. Tsumugi Shirogane. Now all she had to do was wait and make her second final appearance bolder than before, and maybe break more than a few rules. Fuck Enoshima, she was going to be the Neo Ultimate Despair.


End file.
